


【冬叉】公路之旅

by Pumpkin_pie



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie





	【冬叉】公路之旅

这是冬兵吃的第五份墨西哥卷饼，他吃得极慢，虽然已经饱了，但他仍在努力的吞咽，当他吃下最后一口时，Rumlow叼着烟从被洗劫一空的商店中走了出来，看着冬兵一手的酱汁说：“擦一擦你的左手，没有它咱俩都得死。”于是冬兵抓起Rumlow放在车后座的夹克，极为认真的将手擦了一遍，连金属之间的缝隙都没有放过。“操你的，那是老子最喜欢的一件衣服。”冬兵眨了眨眼，将衣服塞进Rumlow怀中后把手插进了兜里。


End file.
